


The unexpected can sometimes be the best.

by Geekygirl669



Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [5]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28054359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl669/pseuds/Geekygirl669
Summary: Buck's pregnancy was totally a shock for Eddie and Buck, but it was an amazing shock.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: 9-1-1 One-shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2166678
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	The unexpected can sometimes be the best.

The pregnancy wasn’t planned, it was the furthest thing from it actually, they had been really carful to make sure a pregnancy didn’t happen.

Buck and Eddie had only been dating for about six months when the surprising news came. They hadn’t even talked about having kids yet. They both wanted more kids, wanted to give Chris a younger sibling but they hadn’t actually talked to each other about it yet. 

But although it was a surprise for both men, they were excited about it. They wanted a family together and neither was too sad that it was just happening a little earlier then they had originally planned. 

“Hey.” Eddie smiled as he walked into their bedroom, Buck seat on his bed as he looked down at a picture in his hands.

“Hey.” Buck replied as he looked up from the picture and over to his boyfriend. “Your home early.”

“Yeah, couldn’t wait to see you and Chris.” Eddie told him as he moved round to take a seat on his side of the bed. “How have you been today?”

“The morning sickness is pretty much gone by the looks of things.” Buck said with a small sigh of relief. “And it was nice to spend the day at home with Chris.”

“I’m glad.” Eddie nodded having been a little worried when Buck told him he was going to take the day off of work. “Happy the morning sickness has gone down as well, I couldn’t imagine going through that every single day.”

“You don’t want to.” Buck promised with a small nod looking over at his boyfriend with a small nervous sigh. “I wanted to talk to you about something.”

“What?” Eddie asked trying not to let himself get too worried about the younger man’s tone of voice. 

“It’s nothing bad.” Buck was quick to assure him though. “I was thinking with the baby maybe we should officially move in together, if you and Chris are okay with that of course. I just think it will be so much easier for the baby.”

“Is the only reason you want to move in because of the baby?” Eddie wanted nothing more than to say yes to the idea but he also felt like he needed to make sure about this before he did say yes.

“No.” Buck shock his head reaching out to place a hand on his boyfriends shoulder. “I would love to live with you and Chris, even if there was no baby on the way I would want to move in. The baby just gave me a push to ask you.”

“Then I would love for you to move in.” Eddie nodded a hug smile growing on his face before he leaned forward to capture Buck’s lips in a kiss. “But we might need to move, this is a two bed house. We’re going to need three soon.”

“We are.” Buck agreed with a small nod, the mention of their baby always managing to bring a smile to his face, or in this case make the already hug smile somehow even bigger. “Were going to be a family of four.”

“Were going to be a family of four.” Eddie agreed just as happy as his boyfriend. “Maybe we should look for a four bed house, with both our salary’s we might be able to pay for that.”

“Already thinking about more kids are we?” Buck asked his voice full of happiness. “Maybe we should have this one before we decided to have more kids. Although maybe one day. And a four bed house sounds amazing but I think it will probably be better to talk about this in the morning and not a ten in the evening.”

“This can wait till the morning.” Eddie agreed. “I love you.”

“I love you two.”

*************************************************

“I hate moving and I hate moving while pregnant even more.” Buck moaned as he brought another one of his lighter bags into the Diaz house.

“We have to bring all of this heavy boxes in.” Chimney moaned back as he walked into the house behind the younger fire-fighter. “You just get to bring all the small light stuff.”

“I am six months pregnant.” Buck shot back giving Chimney a bad look as he walked past him with box and towards Eddie’s room, now Eddie and his room. “It’s not like I can take all the heavy stuff if I want to.”

“It’s not like he even has that many things.” Maddie spoke up in her brother’s defence. “It will be worse when we help them with the baby stuff.”

“Were going to help them with baby stuff?” Chimney asked looking back at his wife in shock.

“They helped us with baby stuff so of course were going to help them.” Maddie couldn’t help but shake her head at her husband as she pushed him back towards the bedroom. “Now take this to the room, Eddie’s got the last box.” 

Buck smiled at his sister as he placed the bag down on the dining room table opening it up to cheek that it did just hold his clothes.

“My baby brother is moving in with the man he loves and he’s having a baby.” Maddie said as she walked up next to Buck. “I’m really proud of you.”

“Thanks Maddie.” Buck smiled up at his sister her praise always making him feel like he had really accomplished something. “It feels kind of strange, doing all this grown up stuff. Eddie owns this house, were having a kid together, well probably get married at some point and have even more kids. It’s feels insane.”

“I bet it does.” Maddie nodded as she placed her hand on Buck’s shoulder, remembering what it felt like when she had found out she was pregnant almost four years ago now. “But it feels good right?”

“It feels amazing.” Buck confirmed with a small nod as Eddie walked into the house with the last box. “I’m really happy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this story and I would love to know what you thought in the comments.
> 
> I am so sorry that it's taken me so long to post a new one-shot in this series but I really hope you liked this one, and I defiantly plan to finish this series I already have two more one-shots already written.
> 
> I have read through and corrected all the mistakes I could fine but if I missed any that you noticed while reading please let me know in the comments so I can correct them.


End file.
